


It's dangerous to go alone, take a bad pun

by Creepzilla



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepzilla/pseuds/Creepzilla
Summary: This is a collection of short one shots about bad Linked Universe puns.You're welcome.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. It's Time for my jokes to start.

Sky woke up to extreme panic in the camp. He sat up and causally asked,

"What are all of you crazy people doing up this early in the morning?" 

Sky stopped and waited for Time to announce the exact time of day, but nothing came.

"Time is missing!" Hyrule shrieked, as the rest of the Links frantically searched for him.

"He's probably out hunting or something." Sky groaned, and then sat up.

"Without telling us?" Twilight nearly shouted.

"Was he kidnapped by monsters?" Sky asked, getting worried now.

Suddenly a yell from Wind caught everyone's attention,

"I see him!" Wind said, while looking through his telescope and pointing down the road.

A large amount of chaos took place, as everyone kept running into each other trying to grab their bags. Then the group started running towards Time across the grassy field. Catching up to him Twilight grabbed Time's arm and started yelling,

"Why didn't you wake us up? Why did you leave us behind?"

Time turned to Twilight's desperate face and all the other Links, and simply stated with a stupid grin on his face,  
"Time waits for no man!"

There was a dead silence until Legend burst into laughter. Twilight looked like he was going to kill sombody and most of the others began having a lively discussion about the Old Man's sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. I have more bad puns planned to write in the future.


	2. These puns are Sky high on a tier list.

Twilight walked up to Wild's house, thinking that all was right with the world. He stepped in and, without examining his surroundings, exclaimed,

"What's up?"

"Sky" Four bluntly stated. 

Twilight stopped for a moment and tried to process what Four had just said.

"Don't you mean, the sky?" Twilight cautiously asked.

"No, I said Sky." Four responded, and pointed towards the ceiling.

Almost scared to look, Twilight followed the finger to see... Sky sleeping on the chandelier. Twilight paused for a for a good long while.

"Legend put you up to this. Didn't he?" Twilight calmly questioned.

The question was answered when Twilight heard an explosion of laughter from behind him. Turning around Twilight saw that Legend had been behind the door the whole time and was currently gasping for breath on the floor.

Twilight just sighed, trying his best to hide the smile on his face, and glanced at Sky who was unsurprisingly still sleeping. 

"How did he even get up there?" Twilight wondered. While he was deep in thought about Sky's interesting sleeping spots, it occurred to him that Time's bad puns must have rubbed off onto Legend!

Coming to this realization, Twilight promised himself that when this journey was over, he would try to eradicate puns from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at the chapter names, yes I am attempting to make each one a pun.  
> Wish me luck!


	3. Are you ready Four these puns?

Twilight sighed as he climbed down the ravine, apparently Wild and Four were somewhere at the bottom of the chasm, according to Wind. Everyone was sitting up at the stable getting hungry, as they waited for their cook to come back. Twilight was nominated to go find Wild, and so he had begun his descent.

Finally reaching the bottom Twilight heard a incredibly loud sound followed by a voice he would recognize anywhere. Turning the corner he froze, for in front of him was Wild holding a sledgehammer (never a good sign) and standing next to Four, who was clinging onto the top of a huge boulder. Behind the two of them was a incredibly freaked out goron, who was observing with fascination and horror. 

"What are you doing?" Twilight screeched as he started running towards the terrifying scene in front of him.

Wild just shot Twilight a grin that screamed mischief and then pulled out his slate. As if watching in slow motion, Twilight saw the boulder flash yellow, then quickly turn red as Wild repeatedly bashed it with his sledgehammer. If Four was bothered by this waste of a perfectly good tool, he didn't show it.

Four's eyes flashed blue and then he was off. Twilight was screaming, and Wild turned his gaze to him and yelled,

"Four!"

Four survived his trip but he wasn't sure if Wild would, as Twilight dashed over to him to begin his standard scolding. What Four did not expect was for Twilight to cover his eyes and mutter,

"There's three of them now."

Wild clearly was enjoying himself, as he was practically jumping for joy at the pain and suffering he caused Twilight.

"That's it." Twilight announced, "Give me your slate."

Frowning, Wild complained, "But I just got it back from the last time you grounded me."

And so, the three heros climbed back up to the stable, Wild being irritated, Four being overjoyed from the excitement of his flight, eyes flashing a vibrant red color, and Twilight behind them all, cursing every goddess who had any part in ever creating the pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck with inspiration and spewed this out in about 20 minutes. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
